


Alode

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Humor, Other, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Tyler asked Shope to dance after hearing her sing.
Relationships: Tyler Bowman/Jennifer Shope
Kudos: 2





	Alode

Shope was humming a old Brazilian tune as she finished doing her homework

But she hears her mother's voice

"Fihla hora de limpar o sotao"

Shope sighed 

"Mae que vem"

Shope walked into the attic

Shope said "This attic is a mess"

But when Shope started cleaning the attic, she began to sing Ataulfo Alves' Alode

Tyler was doing his homework but he hears Shope's beautiful singing

Shope continued singing as she was cleaning

Suddenly Shope hears Tyler's voice

"Shope"

Shope screamed "What are you doing here!?"

Tyler said "You were cleaning the attic while you were singing"

Shope blushed "Me singing!? No no no my parents won't let me sing and it's improper for a lady"

Tyler said "Shope I think you sanged beautifully"

Shope said "Obrigada"

Tyler said "De nada"

Shope said "It means no welcome in Spanish"

Tyler said "Oh of course"

Shope turned on a record player and a old Brazilian tune played

Shope curtsied "Shall we dance"

Tyler said "Well if you insist"

Shope and Tyler began to slow dance

Tyler spinned Shope

Shope and Tyler laughed

Shope said "Eu Te amo"

Tyler said "Eu Te amo"

The End


End file.
